particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Insularia
The Province of Insularia '(Luthorian: ''Great Island) formerly known as '''Oleria, is the smallest and least densely populated of the five provinces of Selucia with a population of 19.8 million residents. The province is the only that covers a full island of the three Selucian islands, and its position inside the continent of Majatra has made it the resident of most technological industries in the nation. The district's capital is Victoria, with itself, Leona, Constantium and Naylor-Mairus being the most populated cities. The Selucian Space Agency, member of the MASA, is located in this region. Name It is unknown where "Oleria" came from, and as a measure to restore national and regional identity, and make Olerians to feel the region as theirs, the government of In Marea-Civis Sinistram, after an agreement with the opposition party Partis Nationalisti changed its name to "Insularia", meaning "Great Island". History The region was hit in 4290 by the Great Insularian fires[1] [2], that created a political conflict between Barmenia and Selucia. [3] Universities Politics Insularia is considered the most progressive province among the five that make up Selucia, with a majority vote to parties to the left of the political spectrum, and massive mobilizations against central government measures when they were considered excessively conservative. In the last three centuries, it has only been ruled by a conservative party for 24 years, and out of them, only 4 years it has been possible a majority government of the right-to-the-center politics. Under the leadership of Ares Zervas, it was the first Selucian province to declare salary breach illegal.. In 4455, under the leadership of Anthea Galanou, the regional government was called before the Supreme Court after a conflict between the region and the Deltarian regime. Anthem and motto The Insularian motto is "Unus populus, una vox, una virtus" (One people, one voice, one virtue), stablished in 4460 by Anthea Galanou after a proposal made by Dux Oppositionis Helios Sigilis approved by the Senate of the nation. Its regional anthem is called "Liberum et triumphanti", stablished after a popular referendum ordered by Rector at-the-time Panegyris Priscian, and says the following: Praetors |- | style="background:#730a0e" |39 |Lucia M. Quirinalis | colspan="2" style="background:#730a0e" |FR |4491 |4491 | | style="background:#b20000" |Pop | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#b20000" |40 | rowspan="2" | | colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background:#b20000" |Pop |4491 |4495 | | rowspan="12" style="background:#730a0e" |FR | | |- |4495 |4499 | | | |- | style="background:#90ee90" |41 |Helios Sigilis | colspan="2" rowspan="3" style="background:#90ee90" |IMCS |4499 |4503 | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#90ee90" |42 | rowspan="2" |Umbria Segestes |4503 |4507 | | | |- |4507 |4511 | | | |- | rowspan="3" style="background:#cfb53b" |43 | rowspan="3" |Paulus B. Littera | colspan="2" rowspan="3" style="background:#cfb53b" |FL |4511 |4515 | | | |- |4515 |4519 | | | |- |4519 |4522 | | | |- | style="background:#90ee90" |44 |Umbria Segestes | colspan="2" rowspan="12" style="background:#90ee90" |IMCS |4522 |4526 | | | |- | rowspan="8" style="background:#90ee90" |45 | rowspan="8" |Tadia S. Bitucus |4526 |4530 | | | |- |4530 |4534 | | | |- |4534 |4538 | | | |- |4538 |4541 | | rowspan="2" style="background:#63be21" |Volt | | |- |4541 |4545 | | | |- |4545 |4546 | | rowspan="3" style="background:#730a0e" |FR | | |- |4546 |4550 | | | |- |4550 |4553 | | | |- | rowspan="3" style="background:#90ee90" |46 | rowspan="3" |Hegio Cyprias |4553 |4557 | | colspan="2" rowspan="3" |''Opposition with no seats'' | |- |4557 |4561 | | |- |4561 | | | |} *Praetor's rule by Imperator Clodian Longest Praetors Category:Selucia Category:Geography of Selucia